One Shots
by Cybella
Summary: If you would like a one-shot story, message me and I'll write one for you.
1. Pay-Per-View

_**THE BEST PPV SHOW EVER  
><strong>_

20 year old Stephanie McMahon stretched in her seat at her boudoir. She had just finished taking a shower and was sitting there looking at herself. She was also happy about getting to watch her favorite wrestling pay-per-view that was coming on within the hour. She had never missed a show and she wasn't about to start now.

Then again, she didn't want to watch it by herself either. Stephanie thought about who she wanted to invite as she picked up her cell phone. She went through her contact list for a moment then stopped at a name. She clicked on the name and sent a text. Stephanie smirked as she finished her text and put her phone down. She got up and walked to her closet in all of her naked glory. She wasn't ashamed of how she looked. She picked out a sheer robe, slid it on, and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get some snacks ready for her guests.

55 minutes later, the doorbell rang. She got off the couch, went to the door and opened it. Stephanie smiled as her two guest got wide eyed and blushed at what she was wearing, which was next to nothing. She moved to the side and her guests walked in. she then closed the door and locked it.

"Chase, Alex, welcome." Stephanie said to the two 15 year olds

"Thank you for inviting us. I still can't believe it." Chase said

"Me neither." Alex said

"I'm glad you could come."

"I like what you're wearing." Alex said

"Me too."

"Awe, this old thing?"

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you. Let's go to the living room. The show's starting." Said Stephanie

The three walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Stephanie turned the show on and the three began to watch. The matches were great. During the show, Chase and Alex began sneaking side glances at Stephanie. They couldn't believe that this woman was sitting between in nothing but a robe on and it was open too. They felt themselves getting hard. It felt like one of their fantasies was coming true.

What they didn't know is that Stephanie was watching them taking glances at her. She had a little smile on her face. She had them in the palm of her hands and it felt good. Soon the show was over and Chase and Alex whined a little. They didn't want the night to be over with. Stephanie knew what they were thinking and decided to make them happy.

"The night doesn't have to be over with boys." Stephanie said

"Really?" Chase asked

"Of course not. There is something else I want to do with the both of you."

"Anything." Alex said with Chase nodding

"I noticed that your friends came out to play during the show."

Both Chase and Alex blushed at that. Stephanie smirked.

"We didn't want to say anything." Alex said with Chase nodding

"I want to help with that." Stephanie said

Chase and Alex got wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. It'll be wrong of me not to help."

Chase and Alex looked at each other before looking at Stephanie and nodding. Stephanie grabbed both boys by the hand and led them to her room. Both boys gasped at the room and the king sized bed that took up part of it. Stephanie let go of their hands and turned around. She took off her robe and smirked at the wondering eyes on her body.

"Time to take off your clothes boys."

Chase and Alex quickly took off their clothes and stared at Stephanie wondering what to do next. Stephanie got onto the bed and said "Come here."

Alex and Chase climbed onto the bed and sat on either side of Stephanie. Stephanie leaned in and planted a kiss onto Chase before planted one on Alex as well. She took each one of their hands and placed them onto her breasts.

"Massage them."

They did just that, getting a moan out of Stephanie. They used their thumb to massage the nipple getting them to a hard peak, getting Stephanie to moan loudly.

"What do you want us to do next?" Chase asked

"One of you suck on my nipples while the other lick on my pussy."

Alex decided to go lower while Chase stayed at Stephanie's breasts. Chase sucked on a nipple getting a happy sigh and a moan. Alex spread Stephanie's legs apart and licked his lips at the glistening pussy lips. Alex laid on his stomach and went to work. He started by sticking two of his fingers in her pussy. Her pussy was soaking wet. Stephanie thrusted her hips to meet Alex's fingers. Alex then bent down and flicked his tongue over her clit and lips. Stephanie began moaning loudly. Alex swirled his tongue around the outer lips gathering cream along the way.

Alex then stiffened his tongue and dipped it into Stephanie pussy.

"OOOOOOOOOO, right there! You've done this before, haven't you?"

Alex lift his head and said "A couple of times."

Stephanie chuckled and moaned loudly as Chase gently bit her hard nipples before suckling them again. Soon her pussy tighten around Alex's fingers and Stephanie let out a moan as a gush of cream came out and into Alex's mouth. Alex moved his head away, licked his lips and sucked on fingers. Chase moved his head towards Stephanie and they shared a kiss. He moved away and Alex moved up to kiss Stephanie as well.

Stephanie could taste herself on Alex's tongue and felt herself getting wet again.

"That was awesome." Stephanie said

Chase and Alex chuckled.

"Thanks."

"But we're not done yet."

Chase and Alex smiled at that. They didn't want the night to end either.

"What next?" Chase asked

"Well, I want you Chase to penetrate me while I suck on Alex's dick."

Chase and Alex looked at each other before moving to their rightful places. Stephanie lean over and grabbed a condom from her drawer. She opened it and put the condom on Chase. Stephanie then grabbed hold of Alex's dick and pumped it for a moment causing Alex to moan.

She then began sucking on it. While she did that, Chase settled himself between Stephanie's legs and aligned himself with Stephanie's pussy. Then he pushed inside. Stephanie let out a moan that vibrated through Alex causing him to moan as well.

Chase began moving back and forth, gasping and moaning. He never thought this would happen. He had dreams of this, but he never thought it would come true. He knew Alex felt the same way.

"Go faster Chase." Stephanie called out

Chase did what Stephanie wanted. Soon, the three got into a rhythm. Moans and skin slapping against skin were the only noise that were made. Minutes later, Stephanie felt herself tighten around Chase as Alex said "I'm coming."

A minute later, Alex came inside Stephanie's mouth as Stephanie and Chase came together. They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Chase got up and threw the condom away before getting back in the bed.

"That was awesome." Alex said

"I know." Stephanie said

"Thanks for this." Chase said

"You're welcome."

The trio soon fell asleep.


	2. Revenge

Now it was time for the main event on Monday Night Raw. Seth Rollins was standing in guerilla watching the last few minutes of the match before his. The match wasn't anything good in his eyes, but it was something to take his mind off of what happened earlier that day. He and his girlfriend Lynette Cena were in catering talking about anything they could think of when Lynette's brother John Cena walked in and headed towards them with a grim look on his face. Lynette was John's valet and John hated the fact that Lynette was dating Seth Rollins. John didn't care that Lynette was happy with Seth and tried to split them apart to no avail.

When John finally got to Seth's and Lynette's table, he got into Seth's face and started a fight with him. Seth fought back and they ended up brawling on the floor. Lynette was yelling at them to break it up but it didn't work. It took many superstars to get them apart and Triple H told them to stay away from each other until the main event or they will be fired. Seth was pissed at what happened, but Lynette managed to calm him down. That's when Seth came up with a plan to get revenge on John and Lynette agreed.

Seth snapped out of his daydream when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Lynette coming down the hallway. He had the biggest grin on his face as Lynette stopped in front of him and he took her into his arms. They had only been dating for six months, starting after her 18th birthday, but if felt like forever to him. He felt Lynette hug him back and he placed a kiss on the side of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Lynette asked

"I'll better now that you're here." Seth said

Lynette smiled.

"Aww."

Lynette and Seth looked up to see John standing there with a scowl on his face. Lynette sighed while Seth shook his head.

"What's wrong with you John?" Seth asked

"You know what's wrong with me." John said

"It's been six months since we started dated." Lynette said

"I thought you would've gotten your common sense back and dated someone else."

Lynette's face contorted. She couldn't believe her own brother would say something like that.

"Like who, Randy Orton?"

"A better choice than Seth."

"Randy couldn't stay faithful even if he tried and he's abusive. You know that better than anyone and yet, you want me with him? Looks like you're the only one who's lost their common sense." Said Lynette

"He said he's a changed man and I believe him." John said

Lynette scoffed.

"Of course you would believe him. You two are so far up each other's asses, you can't even think straight." Said Seth

John started towards Seth but, Lynette stopped him.

"Remember what Triple H said. You don't want to get fired do you?"

John backed away as he looked at Lynette.

"What happened to you Lynn? You used to be this sweet girl and now-"

"I am the same person John. I'm grown up now and I'm not going to follow you around like a lost puppy anymore."

Before John could reply, his music came on. He and Lynette walked down the ramp towards the ring and John walked into the cage. Seth came out seconds later with his signature smirk and walked into the cage as well. As soon as the door was closed and the bell rang, John and Seth began to brawl. The fight was intense. John and Seth was taking their anger out on each other. Lynnette outwardly was cheering John on, but on the inside, cheering Seth on. She hoped the plan they had worked. Seth was climbing the cage, trying to escape, but John caught him and AA'd him off the top turnbuckle. Lynette winced as Seth bounced on his back then fell onto his stomach. John went for a cover but Seth kicked out.

20 minutes later, it was time to execute the plan. The door opened and Seth was trying to get out through the door, but John pulled him back and punched him. Lynette managed to get through the door before it was closed. John turned around and was shocked to see Lynette standing behind him. The referee was trying to get her out of the cage, but she ignored him.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago."

"What-?"

Before John could finish his question, Lynette smacked him hard across the face. Then she low-blowed him, then kicked him in the face. That set him for Seth's curb stomp. Seth went for the cover and got the three count. Seth's music played over the boos from the WWE universe. The referee and Lynette raised Seth's hands as Seth relished in the Boos. The commentators were going crazy wondering why John Cena's sister would side with Seth. Seth and Lynette smirked at the crowd. Their plan worked perfectly.


	3. My Best Memories

Riley sighed as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. She is currently seven months pregnant her first child: a girl and she couldn't be happier. She remembered the day she found out about her baby girl and to tell her husband, Seth Rollins. She was happy, but at the same time, nervous. She didn't know how he would've taken it, since his career exploded after the end of the Shield, but he surprised her when he was excited. He couldn't wait to start a family and was glad about having a child.

"Riley."

Riley looked up to see her husband of two years, Seth standing in the doorway. He had a smile on his face as he took in the sight of his wife.

"What are you doing?"

Riley smiled.

"Remembering fond memories."

"What kind of memories?" Seth asked as he walked into the room. He got Riley up and sat in the chair before putting Riley on his lap.

"How I told you I was pregnant."

Seth smiled.

"I remember that day. One of the best days of my life." Seth said

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Another best day of my life is when you and I got married."

"I love that day. I love seeing all of our family there celebrating with us. I like to think of our wedding as a place of happiness." Riley said

"You were so beautiful in that dress. I actually cried when you were walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe you said yes."

"Of course I said yes. I wasn't about to let you go. I remember you getting teased for crying at the altar." Riley laughed

"Hey, Dean got teased more than I did."

"Nobody ever thought he would cry. I can't remember him ever blushing that hard."

Seth laughs. Dean was red as a tomato that day. Everybody was giving hell and teasing him.

"I remember the dancing." Seth said fondly. "Everybody was trying to do the Macarena and the Electric Slide."

Riley giggled at the memory.

"Remember the food fight?" Riley asked

Seth sighed.

"I hated that."

"What're you talking about? It was fun."

"You have lost it. How could you think that was fun?"

Riley punched Seth in the arm.

"First of all, I haven't lost it. Secondly, it was fun. How often do you hear people having a food fight at their wedding? We can do down in history."

Seth chuckled. Only Riley would say something like that. He stopped when he heard a rumble. He looked up to see Riley blushing a little.

"Looks like someone's hungry."

Riley blush grew darker.

"Why are you blushing?" Seth asked

"That was just too loud." Riley said ducking her head.

Seth lifted Riley's head and gave her a kiss.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, let's get you something to eat."

Riley got up and she and Seth looked around the nursery before she and Seth went to the kitchen.


End file.
